Career Advice
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Her seventh year at Hogwarts is approaching fast, and Dominique still has no idea what she's passionate about enough to make a career out of it. Luckily, Uncle Charlie comes to her rescue.


_For the Drabble Game Challenge (Charlie and Dominique, "I brought coffee.", requested by Emma) and the Most in a Month Competition._

* * *

Dominique looks up when she hears footsteps. Uncle Charlie grins at her, holding up a paper cup. "I brought coffee," he says.

Dominique smiles at that. Currently, she's certain that there's more caffeine in her veins than actual blood. "Did I ever mention you're my favorite uncle?"

"I'm sure you told my brothers the same thing when they brought you coffee," he teases.

"Nope. I told your eldest brother he's my favorite dad," she laughs.

Uncle Charlie sits across from her, shaking his head. "Your dad says you're buried under homework," he says. "Stressed, huh?"

Dominique groans. She could have easily dropped any unnecessary subjects. It would have been a relief. Unfortunately, she isn't sure what she wants to do after Hogwarts, so she doesn't know what classes will be helpful her final year.

"Did you come here to put me out of my misery? Because that would be wonderful," she mutters, taking a deep drink of her coffee, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

"No such luck. I had to suffer through it, so you do, too," he says.

"I don't even know what I want to do. Victoire knew she wanted to be a reporter when she was twelve. Louis is fourteen, and he already wants to be a Healer. Hell, James is a mess, and he knew he wanted to play Quidditch after he left," she vents, swirling her coffee. "And then there's me. What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Dominique frowns. She's been asked that question countless times, and yet she still has no answer. She shrugs.

"What are you passionate about?"

"Charms. Transfiguration. Potions. Care of Magical Creatures. Flying. History of Magic… Everything. Do you see my dilemma?"

He ruffles her hair. Dominique makes a show of scowling. She hates it when anyone does that, but, secretly she doesn't mind when he does it.

"You could come to the sanctuary with me," he offers. "Spend the summer, see if you like it. You get to combine a little bit of everything with it."

Dominique feels an excited flutter ripple through her body. She's always thought of it. After all, Uncle Charlie is her most interesting uncle. She's idolized him from the moment she could walk, and she's always wanted to be just like him

"You really think I could?"

"I already talked to your dad. If you want to, you can spend the month with me. Even if you decide it's not for you, you have a lot of time to think. It could help clear your head long enough to figure out what you want to do."

Dominique considers this, twirling her hair around her finger. She's spent the past month of her summer holiday freaking out, feeling completely lost, just drowning herself with books and essays. She had hoped she would have an epiphany, some great realization of what she should do with her life. Maybe it would be a good idea to get away.

"What do you think I should do?" she asks.

Uncle Charlie shrugs. "Whatever you want. Not just in reference to coming with me, but with your career path in general. You're a brilliant girl. You could do anything. Hell, for all I know, I might looking at the next Minister for Magic."

She blushes. She's never felt particularly special. Maybe a little smarter than average. Ambitious enough that the Sorting Hat considered her for Slytherin before placing her in Ravenclaw. But, other than that, she's always thought herself completely ordinary. But hearing her uncle talk about her so highly and with such pride, Dominique can almost believe it.

"Also, you should probably go easy on the coffee," he adds. "Caffeine will add to your stress if you overdo it."

Dominique laughs. "Not sure anything can actually add to it," she says, shaking her head with a grin. "When would we leave?"

"As soon as you packed and said goodbye to your mum, dad, and Louis."

Dominique glances at her books and parchment. Most of her homework is done already. She still has tons of recommended reading to complete. Part of her thinks it would be unwise to trade all that in for dragons. The other part of her thinks that getting away would be good. She can still get work done in Romania.

She waves her wand, grinning. "Pack!"


End file.
